


Monk / Gypsy

by orphan_account



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen, Middle Ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never made it to priest .. but maybe in another time he was a monk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monk / Gypsy

“Accept Jesus Christ as your Saviour”

He’s tall and very slim. The cross he holds out doesn’t frighten me. I’m not a heathen, I’m a gypsy.

He’s kneeling down in front of me, holding the cross out to my face. He doesn’t understand, he thinks I’m a devil.

“Accept Jesus Christ as your Saviour”

He doesn’t know - He’s close to me, I can smell him. He’s clean. He’s close-shaved and I can see down the front of his robe – he has no hair, like a child. I want to touch him. I want to hold him. He is forbidden to other women but I am a gypsy, I live by our own rules.

I reach out.

My fingers make contact with the base of his throat. He shudders.

“Get thee behind me, Satan.”

It has an effect. He thinks I am Satan. I put my hand behind his close-shaved head and pull his face towards me.

His lips are warm and wet. They move quickly against mine. He wants this. He wants this as I do.

His tongue wants to respond – I feel it. I move my tongue against his lips and he comes back to me, his body hard against mine.

“Tempt me not …”

No, he doesn’t mean it. He is a man, a monk but a man. I push my body against his, holding his waist, thrusting myself against his hard centre. I want him. He wants me. It is obvious.

“Sorceress.” No, not magic, brother… unless you consider lust a magic.

Come here, come into my arms, let me enfold you and make you forget your preaching. That is my kind of magic. My kind of sorcery.


End file.
